Estraneo Famiglia's Aftermath
by unizeh
Summary: A story of a girl ,an OC ,an experiment of Estraneo Family, who was force to fight the Millefiore Family with Decimo. OCxTsuna... Mukuro had a special role... most KHR characters are here my friend's OCs
1. Prologue

I'm saying this already... Sorry for my grammar :)

* * *

**=Prologue=**

One night in the Estraneo Famiglia's mansion, a 2 yrs old girl was inside a room filled with hospital equipments. She was sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed while the people around her were busy cleaning the tools, checking the machine's progress and writing all the data and information that the computers were giving them. There are so many wired things attached to her. Behind her bed were oxygen tanks that gave her oxygen gas through the mask that she's wearing. One of the assistants walked towards the girl while holding a syringe ready to inject. The long and thin needle slowly enters onto her pale and delicate skin… she then flinched as she felt the needle releasing a thick fluid inside her. After some hours, the room turned red, alarms started to ring and people started to panic.

"Pump her! NOW!", the man said screaming out of his lungs.

One of the guys pumped the heart of the girl. He looked at the machine beside the bed and pumped the girl again when he saw the green line was still straight. Then suddenly, the room's door broke out. It seemed like someone kicked it. The people looked unto the door and found a child with a blue hair... right eye was red with a symbol on it and left eye was blue. His shirt was filled with blood splatters as well as the cheeks of his face. It was experiment no. 0365.

"What are you doing here?", he looked at the kid and walked towards him. The child grinned at the guy and scared him a bit.

"What are you grinning about?", he asked the child while his knees starting to shake.

Then the symbol on the child's red right eye changed. The next thing happened, everyone in the room (except for the blue haired child and the girl) died. The blue haired child looked at the girl. He sighed when he saw her breathing. Then he moved his eyes to his left where the computer is and it has this flashing word 'Success'. He walked slowly to the girl. He was in barefoot but he didn't mind stepping on those broken glass. When he reached her, he brushed her hair that was covering her face. He smiled softly and tried to talk to her...

"So managed to survive huh?", said the child as he continued on brushing her hair 'til he heard a cracking sound. He smiled and a 'hmp' sound came out from his mouth.

"Do you wanna come with me on a quest?", he said calmly.

The blue haired child looked back and found 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl, standing by the door. One of the boys is black haired and the other was blond. The three had tears on their eyes. The blond and the girl were like hiding behind the black haired one and looked a bit scared. But the three of them responded by nodding. The blue haired child smiled at them.

"Then you can call me Mukuro."

Mukuro walked slowly to them. The girl hid more behind the 2.

"Don't be afraid... I won't hurt you.", he said with a very soft voice.

He smiled again that gave the child a little courage. Before Mukuro totally leave the room, he looked back to the sleeping girl.

"We will meet again... my beloved sister."

* * *

Vongola Mansion 11:35 pm

"Kyuudaime! Kyuudaime!", the man screamed like there's no tomorrow while rushing to reach the Ninth's office. He opened the door and found the old man busy with his paper works.

"Kyuudaime...", said the man who was panting and was tired screaming.

"We had very horrible news from the Northern Italy.", he added.

"What is it?", answered the old man as he stopped on what he was doing and looked to the man, worried.

"The Estraneo Famiglia... is wiped out... And it was said that there was only one survivor.", said the man while catching his breath.

The old man was speechless. He was shocked to what happened and didn't know how to react; if he's going to feel relief since one of their enemy was wiped out or to be sad since many people died.

"A survivor? ", the old man asked.

"Yes... and it was a little girl...", the man answered

The eyes of the old man widened. And he ordered...

"Prepare the helicopter and cancel all my meetings tomorrow. I'm going to the Northern Italy, now!"

** ~to be continued**


	2. Chapter 1: The Sudden Attack

I'm saying this already... I'm sorry for my grammar :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Sudden Attack**

15 Years Later….

In a very quiet place in one of the great private colleges in Italy, a girl with a black long hair and purple eyes was sitting in the grass reading lots of books. There were only few students passing by since the place was a bit far to the main building. Students started to whisper to each other as they pass in front of her and give her a look of disgust. The girl sighed and ignored them when she suddenly heard someone shouting for help.

"Help! Please help me!", a boy was screaming that can be heard through the whole school.

He was running so fast to the girl's direction without noticing the books scattered around her. Then he was tripped and fell on the ground with his face slamming on the grass.

"Itte itte itte!", the boy sat up while holding his nose that slammed on the grass floor.

"Da… daijoubuu desu ka?", a female voice was heard.

The boy looked at the girl and was so surprised.

"You… you can speak Japanese? Wait? Do you come from Japan as well?", he asked the girl.

"Ah…. I'm pure Japanese but… I've been living here since birth.", the girl said with her eyes opened wide.

"Oh.. souka~", the boy sighed.

"Um… mind if I ask why you're screaming for help?", she asked him politely.

"Eh? Speaking of which, can you help me find a place to hide? Please?", the boy pleaded to the girl. The girl was speechless since this is the first time someone asked for her help.

"Well… there is this place in this school that I know you can hide.", she was looking at her right avoiding eye contacts to the boy.

"Honto ni? Please take me there before they find me.", he said believing that she's telling the truth.

They both stood up and started running. The both followed the girl 'til they reached this abandoned and isolated classroom of the school.

"I think you'll be safe here", the girl smiled while the boy was panting hard.

" Arigatou… now I'm saved…", he said while catching his breath. The he sat on one of the chairs of the room.

"Oh.. by the way… my name is Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada. How about you?", while reaching his hand to the girl.

"Um… my name is Yunisu Akimoto.", she said as she grabs Tsuna's hand and they shook hands.

"You really are Japanese…", the boy said. The girl giggled then sat on the chair near her.

"What are you giggling about…?", the boy felt embarrassed.

"No-nothing. It is just funny to see a young adult like you being chased by the bullies.", she said.

" I can't help it! Since I was in middle school, students are already bullying me. I think being bullied is like… part of my life." , the boy looked at the window, checking if they were followed.

"You know what, Tsuna-kun? I think you're a nice person.", the girl smiled again and made the boy blushed.

"Re…really? Thanks…. This is the first time someone told me that.", he was starting to turn red.

"This is also my first time that I told someone that he is nice.",the girl gaze on the air… she's smiling but the atmosphere she's giving is sad. On the other hand, because of his intuition… he already knew the cause of her sadness.

" Yunisu-chan… Do you have any friends?", he asked without hesitations.

"Why did you ask?", she looked at Tsuna.

"Just wondering….", he replied.

"I… I don't have one… ever since I was a child.", she answered.

"Souka… I can be your friend!", he determinedly said.

"Eh? But if you do that… students here will hate you.", her voice started to sound sad.

"And why?", he asked again. He then looked at the girl seriously but the girl looked away from him as if she's hiding something. She suddenly stood up from her chair.

"It's better for you not to know! And starting tomorrow… stop talking to me…", the girl ran out the classroom after saying these words.

The boy tried to stop her but she was so fast that he can't do anything. She ran and ran 'til she reached the school's dormitory. Once she entered the room, she shut the door, closed the curtains and sat on one of the corners of her room. Then she started to hear voices, screaming for help, begging to spare their life and cursing her.

_Help…_

_One of the experiments is on rebellion…._

_Please don't kill us…_

_Spare our lives…_

_We will stop the experiment, just let us go…_

_She's the only survivor? Isn't she an experiment?_

_Maybe she's the one who killed all the members of the family…_

_They said she has a brother…_

_Her brother is a demon… so she too is a demon…_

_One day she might kill us everyone…_

_She's not human like her brother…_

_Her brother killed lots of people…_

_She came from hell…_

_WE will meet again my beloved sister…_

Yunisu woke up from her nightmare and found herself lying on the floor. She slowly sat up while touching her forehead in which was aching. She looked at the alarm clock on the side table… it was 3:04 in the morning.

"Another nightmare…", she whispered.

She stood up and opened the lights. Then she heard people screaming… this time it is not a dream, it's coming outside of the dormitory. She rushed in opening the curtains of her windows and saw the students and white and black soldiers running around. The school was under attack. Yunisu ran out of her room. On the hallway, she found Tsuna who looked like a lost child.

"Tsuna…kun?", she said in a very low volume. Tsuna looked at her and was really worried.

"There you are! Finally I found you!", he sounded like he found something lost for years.

"Eh?", she was shocked on was happening

"Let's go! We need to hurry! Those mafiosos might kill us here.", he suddenly grabbed her hand as they ran on the hallways then exited the dormitory.

"Tsuna-kun! Can you explain to me what's happening?", she shouted so that he can hear her from the shouting and screaming of the panicking students

"I'm not sure… but it seems like the Millefiore Family is starting to attack us!", he replied without looking back to her and continue on running.

"Attack us? Why?", she desperately looking for an answer.

"I have no idea…", he answered.

The 2 continued on running when at least 5 white soldiers surrounded them.

"Tsk… we're surrounded…", looking around to find a spot where they can escaped.

"What should we do?", as her hand tightens the rip on Tsuna's.

Tsuna took this rectangle tin can from his pocket and put his mittens on which are hiding behind his blazer. He opened the can and swallowed 2 pills from it. Then a yellow orange flame started to flicker on his forehead. The mittens before are now cool looking gloves. His eyes were in different color… it had the same color of his flame.

"Stay here.", he said with his unwavering flame.

His voice was so deep… deeper than before. And he engaged on a fight. The girl just stood there watching. She couldn't believe her eyes that the helpless boy she met yesterday is now here protecting her. The soldiers of the enemy noticed his flame and started to gathered around Tsuna while he continued on beating up all the soldiers that he encounters. However, he was outnumbered. He got tired and was stuck on the middle of the soldiers. He couldn't move anymore 'coz one move would be his death since all the guns of the soldiers were pointing at him.

"Tsuna-kun!", the girl screamed and was very worried.

"Yunisu….run…", he was totally beat up.

"No! I won't leave you!", she replied.

"I said run!", the boy was somewhat angry… angry to himself for not able to protect his new friend.

The enemies looked at each other, nodded and started to shoot together. Tsuna closed his eyes believing that this is the end of his life. But, minutes had passed, and a single bullet didn't touch his body. Out of curiosity, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and saw all the bullets floating around him. Then the bullets suddenly returned to the enemies and killed them. Tsuna was paralyzed to what he saw to the point that he didn't even noticed Yunisu running towards him asking if his ok.

"Tsuna… Tsuna! Daijoubu desu ka?", she faced him and hold on his shoulder

"Ah..uh.. What … What just happened?", the flame on his forehead faded away.

"Um… ano…. I…I", the girl replied softly...

Then before she finished her sentence, she passed out.

**~ to be continued**


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of the War

I'm saying this already... I'm sorry for my grammar...:)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The start of the war….**

Yunisu was standing in this beautiful garden. The sun shone so bright that warms up the peaceful looking place. The wind blows the girl's long black hair and made the petals dance in the air.

"_Kufufufu~~"_

"Who is there…?", Yunisu looked around the place and found nothing

" _Oya? So you can hear me to…"_

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"_Well, only few people can hear my voice."_

"Eh? Ano… can you show yourself… it feels weird talking in the air.", she demanded.

"_I'm here…"_

Yunisu looked back and found a guy with a blue hair standing in front of her. She stepped back thinking that this guy seemed familiar to her… especially his voice.

"Have me met… before?", she asked him again. The guy gave her a soft smile.

"_I don't know…"_

Yunisu just stared at him. Her feelings were overflowing for an unknown reason. Then… the beautiful place slowly dissolved and changed into a horrifying room. Yunisu's eyes widened as she saw the room filled with dead bodies. The most shocking thing is she's stepping on a puddle of blood. She looked to the guy but saw a child instead. He was smiling at her. His face, clothes, arms, legs, feet…. everything in him was filled with splatters of blood. Yunisu screamed so loud and sat up from lying on the bed. Then she felt the pain on her forehead. She hit on something and heard someone 'ouching'. Another bad dream again…

"Tsuna-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?", she asked feeling guilty on the accident. The boy looked at her with his hand on his forehead.

"Daijoubu.", he smiled.

"Ettou, where am I? I mean… where are we?", while looking around the place.

"Oh… We're in the Vongola Headquarters…", he replied.

"Eh? Vongola Headquarters?", she focused herself to Tsuna.

"If you remembered… we were attacked by the Millefiore Family three days ago…", he said seriously.

"THREE DAYS AGO?", she said with a high volume of voice.

"Yes… then you passed out and were asleep for three days.", Tsuna said and was worried.

The girl looked down and tightened her grip on the blanket that was covering the half of her body. Then an infant with his pet named 'Leon' jumped into the bed and startled the girl.

"Re…Re… Reborn-san?", her eyes widened as she saw the infant.

"Ciaossu, Yunisu-chan", he smiled.

"You know each other?", looked to Reborn then to Yunisu and to Reborn again.

"Well… Reborn –san was Dino-kun's home tutor when grandpa asked him to go to Japan and train Vongola Deci~~ wait… Don't tell me you're Vongola Decimo?", she asked.

" BAKA Yunisu-chan… You haven't realized it after you saw him fighting?", he said.

"Mmm… I noticed his flame that it's same as grandpa's flame but I never thought that his Decimo… and will you stop calling me BAKA!", the girl said.

"Wait wait wait! What do you mean by grandpa? I'm confused.", the boy said looking for explanation.

"DAME Tsuna… If you want to be the next boss, you should know the family history of Vongola.", he looked at Tsuna seriously.

"I never told you that I want to be the next boss of the family!", he put his hands on his head and shook it left to right.

The girl laughed while the two was like having a comedy act. The two stopped when they heard the knock on the door. Tsuna opened it and a girl with a black hair and blue eyes was there, standing.

"Aneeki, what are you doing here?", he asked.

"Oh, I was asked by the ninth to check his granddaughter. ", she smiled.

"Ah… actually she's awake now.", he lokked to the girl on the bed.

Katomi entered the room and saw the pale looking girl who was awkwardly quiet.

"Genki desu ka, Yunisu-chan?", she asked smiling.

"A… genki desu.", she answered trying to know the woman in front of her..

Katomi stole her brother's seat and offered her hand to the girl.

"My name is Katomi, Katomi Sawada. Tsuna's older sister.", she smiled again while the girl accepted her offered hand and shook their hands.

"Before I forgot, your grandfather wants to see you once you're awake.", she said.

"Huh? Why?", she replied with her head tilted.

" I don't know... He just ordered me to tell you. Tsu-kun you too...", she looked to Tsuna who was standing beside her.

"Eh?", he replied.

After hearing her words, the two went to the Ninth's office. They entered the room where the Ninth was busy doing his paperwork and his right-hand man was standing beside him. The standing guy looked at the 2 and immediately left the room. Then the Ninth stopped doing his work.

"Why don't you take a seat?", he smile. The two looked at each other and slowly grabbed the chair near them and sat on it.

"Grandpa... what do you want to talked about?", the girl asked.

"This is about you Decimo...", he looked to Tsuna.

"Huh?", he was a bit speechless.

"As you can see... the Millefiore Famiglia had started a war.", he said seriously.

"A war?", he asked. Then the two young adults looked at each other again.

"After the investigation that we made for the last three days, it is not only your school that the Millefiore Famiglia attacked, but also some parts of the southern and western Italy.", he explained.

"Does that mean that you want me to take part in this war?", he asked him again.

The ninth gave the boy a serious look. Tsuna was speechless. Deep inside him, he was questioning himself why this thing is happening in his life. He just wanted to live normally... like a normal person... where in he doesn't have this big responsibility to worry about. The girl was looking at him as he zone out and was stoned. The she broke the silence.

"Grandpa... Is there anything that we can do to avoid the war?", expecting for a 'yes'.

"We tried... but there's none. If we don't fight this world will suffer to the wrath of the Millefiore Boss.", he said sadly.

"What...what do you mean? Don't tell me that they're trying to conquer the world...", she said.

Timoteo looked away, slowly closed his eyes then nod. Yunisu's eyes widened and her heart started to beat fast... her hands started to shake.

"And that's the reason why I called you as well... because I need you to help Decimo.", he said.

Tsuna snapped back to himself and turned his head to the ninth, puzzled, while Yunisu felt like her heart suddenly stopped beating.

"No...", she said as if she's whispering to herself.

Tsuna looked to the girl.

"No. I won't do it. I already promised myself not to use it!", she demanded.

"But you broke that promise already.", he said and looked at her.

Yunisu paused and thought of what she's going to reply to the Ninth. She looked down and clenched her fist.

"Its...its emergency...", she explain.

"Um... ano... can you explain to me what are you guys talking about?", he asked for he didn't know what's going on.

Yunisu stood up and walked out the room. The two bosses watched her as she leaved the room.

"Grandpa...", Tsuna looked at the Ninth.

"I'm sorry Decimo... It is all my fault.", he face palm and shook his head.

"No,I understand.", he told him trying not to butt in on their problem.

Tsuna stood up and bowed to the current boss to show his respect. Before leaving the room, the ninth called his name. The boy looked back and listened to the man sitting.

"Tsuna... I trust you. Please take care of her.", he asked him.

The boy was confused after hearing his words but he nodded to him and bowed again. Then the door shut and left the man who was now in deep thought.

Tsuna walked on the hallways and was looking for his new friend. He then looked at his right hand, closed it and opened it. He had lots of questions but he couldn't find any answer... no one can answer... He sighed as he bumped on someone.

"Oh.. Yunisu-chan?", he was shocked.

Yunisu was looking down...

"Ano... I can't find my room.", she turned red... well she's been in the Vongola Headquarters many times but she still get lost in the place. Tsuna laughed so hard since he thought that she's angry or something.

"Stop laughing... it's not funny", she became redder.

"Gomen ne... I thought you're still mad because of what happened and I never expect this.", he smiled.

"I'm sorry for my disrespectfulness...", she shyly said.

"It's ok. But...", he stopped when Yunisu faced him. He blushed a bit as he saw the girl's beautiful but teary purple eyes. They stared at each other for 5 seconds then Yunisu looked away.

"Um... I can tell you everything if you wanted to... ", Yunisu headed to the balcony near them and Tsuna followed her. Then she started to talked about her life...

**~to be continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Her Past

I'm saying this already... sorry for my grammar ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Her past...**

**Yunisu's POV**

_When I was 2 years old, grandpa (Vongola Ninth) found me in Northern Italy when he was strolling in this abandoned village. He asked the people on the neighbourhood town if they know me but everyone said 'No'. So, he decided to adopt me. He raised me like his true granddaughter that's why I called him grandpa. Then when I reached 7, I found out that I have this special ability, the ability of 'Telekinesis'. He too was shocked about it... During that time, I still have no control of my power. When I'm sad, glasses started to break. When I'm happy, objects around me started to float. Until one day, my power went berserk... and I killed almost a hundred members of Vongola. That's why when I learned to control my power, I promise myself not to use it anymore. _

"So... is that's the reason why you want me to stay away from you?", Tsuna asked her. Yunisu nodded

"The College knows about it... that's why it's really hard for me to make friends. I'm disgusted by everyone... because the thing that I did is really horrible... and unforgivable", Yunisu looked up the night sky and her eyes became teary.

"I think...it's not... I mean it's not horrible.", he told her.

"How could you say that? I killed people... And JUST killed people to protect you... I don't want to do it. I don't want to kill anyone anymore.", she said.

"Well... first, you said that your power went berserk, so it's an accident. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. Second, you only killed those Millefiore members because you wanted to protect me... so, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT...", he explained.

"An accident? Well I can agree with you on the second one that I wanted to protect you... but... AN ACCIDENT? I killed people... innocent people... then you just called it AN ACCIDENT?", she protested.

"Yunisu-chan... you don't understand...", he said softly and looked at her.

"You're the one who don't understand... After that incident, people said that if I'm not here, then 'it' would never happen. They said it's my fault... my fault in having this power. My fault of being here...", she told him.

"They only say that because they don't want to accept the fact that it's AN ACCIDENT.", he said

"Eh?", she can't believe it.

"It's an accident Yunisu-chan... It's not your fault for having that ability. It's not your fault that your power went berserk. It's not your fault for being in here... since the Ninth is the one who adopted you.", he explained more. Then the boy smile to her as her tears fell down on her face. Her eyes widened, mouth slightly opened... and words came out from her lips...

"That's what grandpa told me...", she looked at Tsuna.

"Really?", his head tilted. The girl nodded while wiping her tears. She stopped on crying and gave the boy a big smile...

"Arigatou Tsuna-kun... I feel a bit lighter.", she smiled at him.

"'Coz that's what friends for!", he smiled back.

"Fr...Friends...?", she asked him.

"Yes. We're friends right?", he smiled again. The girl blushed then giggled and shoved the boy's shoulder at the same time.

The next few days, the two started to train under Reborn's supervision with the help of Katomi. Tsuna developed new techniques with his flames while Yunisu studied more about her ability.

"Hiiiiieeeeee! I don't want to spar with her!", he was protesting.

"Why? Are you a scaredy cat? Huh, DAME-Tsuna?", he was forcing his student.

"It's not like that! It's just... it's just she's a...girl...", he shyly replied.

"Oi oi! Don't say that! Even though I'm just a girl, I can fight especially now that I learned more about my ability.", she was determined.

"But still...", he looked to Yunisu.

"Yunisu-chan is right.," he agreed to her.

"But...", he still protesting.

"Just start Tsuna, ok? You're already 18 and you're still afraid of these things! I can't believe it... I Now I feel embarrass having you as my brother.", she told her brother.

"Onee-chan! You don't have to shout those things!", he felt embarrassed when Yunisu giggled at him.

With his eyes closed he said... "Fine... As if I have a choice..."

Tsuna put his mittens on, took two pills from the tin can and a flame started to light on his forehead.

"Hai.. i'm...", before he finished speaking, a hard box looking object just hit his head. Tsuna fell on the ground but he suddenly sat up with his hand on his head.

"Oi! That's un~", he didn't manage to finish his sentence again since there's another object flying fast towards him.

Fortunately he dodged it. Then he stood up and used his flame to fly towards the girl. Yunisu saw him that he's making his offense and was about to punched her. But before the boy's fist touch her face, she suddenly vanished. The boy's eyes widened and looked around him to find her. He didn't know that she was behind him. Defenceless... the girl took this chance and kicked the boy from behind. His face, his whole body, slammed on the ground so hard making a small hole around him. The infant smirked as he saw that the girl improved a lot after the five days training. Again, the boy made his offense. He flew towards the girl while he was dodging the flying objects that might hit him. The girl continued on throwing hard objects until she realized that he was already in front of her. She was going to teleport herself again but before doing it, the boy grabbed her hand and threw her body on the other side of the training room. Katomi whistled as the fight is getting tenser and tenser.

"They really improved a lot...", he smiled.

"And you still called them DAME and BAKA...", she looked down to the infant.

"Because he is still a DAME and she's a real BAKA...", he said without thinking twice.

"Reborn-san... you're so harsh... Anyways, do you find them so perfect for each other, huh, Reborn-san? Well... they look like a couple having a quarrel to me...", she smiled.

"Who's 'like a couple'?",a familiar voice was heard behind. The infant and the older sister looked back and saw a guy in a uniform holding a tonfa on his right and a baggage on the left hand.

"KYO-KUN?", Katomi shouted. The two trainers stopped on fighting and both looked at the door of the room. Katomi ran to the said guy and hugged him.

"Why are you still in uniform? Don't you know that this is Italy now...? ", Katomi smiled as she slowly pushed Hibari's body away from her. The guy was looking at her then moved his eyes to his right.

"Is that the first thing that you're going to tell me after not seeing me for three weeks?", he looked at her seriously.

"Gomen ne...", she smiled again and kissed Hibari on his cheek. The two trainers were just standing there 'til Yunisu moved closer to Tsuna and whispered on his ear.

"Ano... Who is that scary looking guy?", she pointed to the guy.

"Um... he's Hibari-san... my sister's boyfriend and my cloud guardian...", he explained.

"Eh? I never thought that your sister will manage to get a boyfriend?", she accidentally made her voice loud.

"Oi! I heard that!", Katomi said.

"I told you... she's a BAKA", he added.

"Gomen...", she felt embarrassed.

"Juudaime! Juudaime! Where are you?", a stomping sound was heard on the room. It's getting closer and closer and louder and louder. Hibari suddenly 'hn' and left the room with Katomi. Then a guy with a silvered hair popped out on the room.

"So they're here...",the boy 'sighed', smiled and walked towards the silver haired guy. Yunisu remained on her place and was confused.

"Gokudera-kun? Genki desu ka? It's been three weeks huh?", he asked him.

"Genki desu, Juudaime!", he bowed as he said his words.

"Oh... where are the others? I only saw Hibari and you... how about ~", he was interrupted.

"Ha ha! You really missed us, huh?", a guy with a black spikey hair entered the room. He had this big smile on his face.

"Yamamoto!", he was surprised.

"Yoh Tsuna!", he smiled, walked towards Tsuna and put his arms around him.

"Oi! Yaakyubaka! Don't put your arms around Juudaime!', he raised his fist.

"Maa maa, let us all be friends! Ha ha!", while laughing so hard. Then he noticed the black haired girl who was standing in the middle of the room. Then he whispered to his boss.

"Psst... Tsuna... Is that your girlfriend?", he asked.

"Juudaime sure is fast after being rejec~", he tried to add.

""No! We're only friends! Really!", he stepped back. Then the young boss blushed while defending himself. Then he looked to the girl who was confusedly staring at them. Then the infant smirked after overhearing the conversation of the three.

"DAME-Tsuna, Why don't you introduce your girlfriend to your subordinates?", Reborn teasingly added.

"Girlfriend?", she overheard without realizing that they were talking about her.

"Reborn! Don't say such untruthful things!", he became redder and couldn't look to Yunisu. The girl was still confused on what's happening.

"Yunisu-chan, why don't you come here?", he somewhat ordered the girl. The girl walked towards the group and smiled at them.

"Ano... Yunisu-chan, this is Gokuder-kun and Yamamoto...my storm and rain guardian.", he introduced them.

"And I'm also Juudaime's right-hand man!", he added.

"Ha ha! Nice to meet you!", he laughed.

"Nice to meet you too... Watashi Yunisu desu..", she introduced herself. The girl smiled at them and Tsuna looked away to hide his red face.

The group decided to go to the lounge of the headquarters to meet the other guardians. When they entered the room, the first person that catches Yunisu's attention was Chrome, the girl with the eyepatch, who was looking outside the window. Ryohei was punching the air while Lambo was sitting on one of the sofas and eating cake.

"KYOUKUGEN! Tsuna let's train together to the EXTREME!", he shouted.

"Onii-san... you never change... By the way, this is Yunisu-chan, a friend of mine. Yunisu, this is Sasagawa Ryohei my Sun Guardian", he introduced his guardian.

"Oh... Nice to meet you!", he said with a very loud voice.

"Nice to meet you too.", she smiled at him. The guy eating cake, with his right eye closed, stood up and joined the conversation.

"Yare yare... What's this commotion about?", butting in on the conversation.

"And this is Lambo my thunder guardian.", he told her.

"Nice to meet you Yunisu-san.", he smiled.

"And the girl near the windows is Chrome-san, my mist guardian.", he pointed at her.

Yunisu froze when Chrome faced her. She remembered the guy in her dreams 'coz she looked like him. Tsuna noticed that there's something wrong with Yunisu and he became worried.

"Yunisu-chan... daijoubu desu ka?" he asked.

"Ha..hai... ano... nice to meet you Chrome-san.. You can call me Yunisu.", she walked towards her. Yunisu offered her hand to the eye-patched girl. Chrome gladly reached it and they shook hands. And Yunisu saw another vision of the guy in her dreams...

**~to be continued**


	5. Chapter 4: The Assault

I am saying this already... sorry for my grammar :)... Special thanks to my online friends who kept on reading my fanfic even though I suck on it since I'm not really a writer . And I also thank them for letting me use their OCs -^^-

* * *

**Chapter 4: The assault**

_Oh... isn't that blue haired kid was HER child?_

_Yes... and that littler girl that he was holding was HERS too._

_I see..._

_You know what? They said he saw hell..._

_Are you serious?_

_That's what the doctors said... and during the experiment, he killed 5 scientists..._

_Oh my! We shouldn't come near them... They might kill us..._

_I know..._

_"Onii-san... mm... scared...", the little girl was scrubbing her eyes_

_" Daijoubu... you'll be fine...", the blue haired kid smiled at her while they were walking._

_"I... want maman...", she was about to cry. The blue haired kid stopped on walking and stood in front of the little girl. He knelt down and place his hands on her shoulders._

_"Um...don't worry... Onii-san will protect you.", he smiled at her again._

_"Honto...ni?", she asked?_

_"Hai!", he answered._

_The little girl looked to her brother's eyes... which was now not the same colors like she knew before... right-eye was red and left-eye was blue. His right eye had a scar with a shape of a circle. The little girl touched it with her soft hands and her eyes started to become watery..._

" Yunisu-chan... Yunisu-chan!", a loud voice was heard.

"Eh...ah... huh?", she snapped back.

"Daijoubu desu ka?", he asked. The girl suddenly realized that she was in tears. She wiped her face with her hand and looked at Tsuna smiling.

"Daijoubu!", she replied.

"Are you sure? You were crying for a moment there...", he was worried.

"Oh... I just remembered someone who kinda looked like Chrome-san.", she smiled.

"Ah... souka~ Well the, should we go now?", he felt relief.

"Hai!", she said. The 2 headed to the door of the room when the right-hand man stopped them.

"Juudaime! Where are you going?", he asked.

"Me and Yunisu still have more training to do... you guys should rest for now 'coz I know that you are all tired from the flight...", he replied.

"But...", the right-hand man didn't finish what he's going to say.

"No buts...", as he interrupted his subordinate.

"Ha...hai...", the only answer that he could give to his boss.

Before the 2 totally left the room, Yunisu looked to Chrome again who was looking outside the windows again. Then Tsuna closed the door and left his guardians inside.

After the guardians regained their strength, their boss talked to them about the situation they were in. He explained every detail, from the moment that his school was attack 'til the time that Vongola Ninth asked him to help him to fight the Millefiore Famiglia. Everyone was shocked, except for Hibari who was standing far from the group, about the declaration of war. They never expect that this is the reason why they were called... after the fight with the Simon Family, they thought their life was in peace. But they were wrong. Now they need to fight again, not only for their boss or family, but for the whole world. Each guardian had their own designated tutor to train them. Tsuna and Yunisu had Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto had Schnitten Brabanters (Vongola Nono's rain Guardian), Ryohei and Lambo had Ganauche III ( Vongola Ninth's Lightning Guardian), Chrome had Katomi and Hibari was sent to the Cavallone Family so Dino can train him.

Yunisu threw the hard objects towards Rebron but he managed to dodge them. Then it was his turn to attack. He shoot Yunisu with his gun but she used her telekinesis to teleport herself to the others side of the room. Reborn looked back and found Yunisu, he then tried to shoot her but Tsuna kicked him from behind. Reborn flew to the other side of the room where Yunisu was waiting to throw the hard objects towards him. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with a large hole around him. Tsuna's flame flickered away and he turned back to normal. He walked towards Reborn and helped him to stand. Yunisu on the other hand, ran towards them.

"Nice teamwork.", the infant smiled to the 2 young adults.

"Well, we can't do it without you training us.", Tsuna smiled back.

"Just keep it up and both of you would be fine.", the infant added.

"Hai!", the 2 replied.

After the training, the 3 decided to go to the kitchen to find something to eat. While walking, they saw Yamamoto on the hallway who was talking to someone on the phone. Yamamoto nodded to them as they passed on them when Tsuna overheard that he was talking to someone he knows.

"You two can go, I'll just check something", Tsuna said to Reborn and Yunisu.

"Ok.", Yunisu replied as she and Reborn left Tsuna behind.

Tsuna walked towards to Yamamoto who was busy talking. Then Yamamoto realized that his boss was behind him. He whispered to the person on the phone saying to wait for a second.

"Oh, Tsuna. Can I help you?", he covered the bottom part of the phone.

"Um... ano... Is that my sister on the phone?", Tsuna asked.

"Ah yes, yes! Wanna talk to her?, Yamamoto gladly passed the phone to his boss.

"Thanks!", Tsuna smiled. Then he put the phone on his ear and start talking.

"Hello," said Tsuna.

"Onii-san?," a voice of a girl replied on the phone.

"Onii-san! How are you? I missed you sooooooo much!", the girl added as she shouted on the phone. Tsuna hold the phone away from him or else he'll end up not hearing anything anymore. Yamamoto laugh from the distant 'coz he can hear the girl's voice from afar.

"Nanami.. can you keep it down? You're so loud!", Tsuna scolded her sister.

"Gomen... I just miss you.. ok? Please come back...", the girl told her brother sadly.

"I miss you too but I have work to do here. I thought we talked about this? Anyways, where's mama? Can I talk to her?", he asked his sister as if this was his only chance to talk to them.

"Wait", then Tsuna heard that the phone was shifted.

"Hello?", a different voice was heard on the phone. Tsuna wanted to say something but no words were coming out from his mouth.

"Hello..?", the voice was somewhat waiting for a reply.

"Is this Tsu-kun?", the voice added.

"Hai...", Tsuna replied softly.

"Tsu-kun! How is my son going? Are you ok? Are you eating well? How's school? Is everything's fine?", the voice asked so many questions.

"Daijoubu mama... How about you? How are you?", his voice was serious and was deep.

"Daijoubu Tsu-kun...um... I miss you... When will you come back?", her lively voice was fading away.

"I'm sorry... But I can't answer that thing. I have to study so that I can achieve my goal.", his eyes started to become watery.

" Is that so? Then take care of yourself... and study hard. Me and your younger sister will wait for you to come back... whenever it is.", she's starting to sound lively again.

"Hai... You too, mama, please take care of yourself.", he started to wipe his eyes.

'Hai!", Tsuna can imagine how lively his mom is.

Tsuna gestured to Yamamoto that it might took a while in borrowing the phone. Yamamoto nodded and left him in private. The talked was so long that Decimo doesn't realize what time is it.

The alarms started to ring. Members of Vongola started to panic.

"We're under attack!", one of the members shouted as he was running on the hallways.

Tsuna's eyes widened then he looked around to where he was standing. The alarm continued on ringing.

"Tsu-kun? Daijoubu? What is that noise ringing in your place?", the woman on the phone asked.

"Ma... Don't worry it's only my alarm clock...", he made a dumb excuse.

"Alarm clock?", his mom replied.

"Ma, the battery of the phone is getting low... I'll talk to you next time!', Tsuna is starting to panic.

"O-Ok! Take care my son... I love you...", she sadly said.

"I love you to ma...", then he turn the phone of and ran on the hallways.

Tsuna ran and ran without knowing the place he's trying to reach. Then suddenly, he saw Yunisu who was running with Reborn.

"Tsuna-san... Finally we found you...", she said while panting.

"What's going on?," he asked.

"We're under attack... like what happened to our school...", she explained.

"The Millefiore... is here...?," he said . Yunisu nodded at him.

"Then where are the others?~", he asked again. Yunisu and Reborn looked at each other.

"They're doing their best to fight the other Millefiore members..", Reborn said.

"No we need to go to the Ninth for further instructions... and to protect him as well.", he added.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Tsuna ran towards the direction of the Ninth's office and Yunisu and Reborn followed him.

On the other side of the Vongola Mansion...

"Tsk... they're so many.", the bomber said while running.

"We're out numbered. How did they get those number of members?,", said the swordsman as he follows the bomber.

"Who knows...", as he threw is bomb to the enemies blocking their way.

"So... what should we do now?", asked the swordsman.

"We should look for the tenth.", the bomber answered.

On the lounge of Vongola Mansion...

"That's for ruining my morning tea!", the cow dashed to one of the enemies piercing him with his electric horns.

"Lambo! We should hurry!", the boxer shouted while punching the enemies trying to attack him.

"We need to look for my brother!", the older sister said who was holding a longstick as her weapon.

"Wait... everyone saw Chrome-san?", the older sister asked. The 2 guardians looked at her with their eyes opened.

"Ok... I'll take that as a No..", the older sister added.

On one of the Hallways of Vongola Mansion...

Tsuna , Yunisu and Reborn was running when they saw the door of the Ninth's office opened. They dashed to the room to check what is happening. As they entered, the place was so messy... broken furniture was everywhere, glass windows are broken, the books on the shelves was scattered... and some parts of the wall was filled with blood. The 3 looked around, trying to find the Ninth. Then Yunisu saw a hand on the floor behind on the Ninth's desk... she walked towards it. The 2 looked at her when they saw her stepping backwards then stumbled on the ground.

"Yunisu-chan? Are you alright?", Tsuna said as he ran towards the girl. The girl was terrified.

"Yunisu-chan, what's wrong?", he held her shoulders. Then the girl pointed in front of her with her hand shaking.

Tsuna looked back to see where she was pointing at and found a body which was lying on the ground... covered with blood. The girl started to cry and Tsuna hugged her to comfort her. Reborn was speechless to what he saw. Then some Millefiore members entered the room ready to shoot them with their guns.

"OI Tsuna, Yunisu, there is no time to mourn. Let's go and make our own escape!", Reborn ordered the 2 young adults. Yunisu wiped her tears and tried to stand.

"What about the others?', the boss asked his tutor.

Then an explosion was heard from outside the room. The next thing they knew was the soldiers that were going to shoot them were already dead. Then the right –hand man popped out on the door.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?", the bomber shouted.

"Daijoubu... um... have you seen everyone?", the boss asked while supporting Yunisu to stand.

"Hai! They are all heading to the escape route...except for the Mist Guardian... Me and Yamamoto were still looking for her...". said the bomber while looking around the messy place.

"Then we should look for her.", the boss gave his order.

Then Gokudera joined the group. The 4 checked every room they passed on just to look for the missing Mist Guardian. They attacked every enemy blocking their way and kept on running hoping that they will see her soon. Then Yunisu head voices from her left and told everyone to go there. The group hurried to the said direction and found Yamamoto shielding the enemies' attack with his sword... protecting the injured Mist Guardian lying on the floor. Gokudera threw his set of bombs to lessen the enemies attacking the swordsman.

"Yamamooto! Chrome-san!", the boss said as he dashed to the 2.

"Tsuna! I'm glad you're here!", Yamamoto said.

"Bos...su...", Chrome whispered while trying to sit up.

"Chrome-san, please don't push yourself.", said Tsuna as he helped his Mist Guardian. Then Yunisu and Gokudera helped the swordsman to beat all the enemies surrounding them.

"Mu...ku...", the Mist Guardian whispered again.

"Mu...ku...ro...sa...ma...", she continued whispering then the place was covered with mist.

"What's happening?", Gokudera asked.

"He's here..." Reborn said.

Chrome's body started to vanished... Then Yunisu's eyes widened and put her hands on her ears to cover it. She suddenly fell on the ground and curled as she felt the pain on her head. The boss ran towards her, trying to help her but he can see that she's in so much pain.

"Yunisu-chan! What's happening?", the boss asked the girl while trying to help her sit.

"My...my...head... it's like splitting...", Yunisu slowly sat up with the help of Tsuna...one of her hand was touching her head.

:What;s wrong? You suddenly...", the boss didn't manage to finish his sentence because he can sense that his real Mist Guardian is here.

"Mukuro Rokudo...", the boss whispered.

"Kufufufu~~", said the Mist Guardian as he appeared in front of them.

"Onii-san...?", the girl whispered.

**~ to be continued**


	6. Chapter 5: Acceptance

I am saying this already... sorry for my grammar :)... and sorry if some characters become a bit OOC, I'll try my best to maintain their real personality and attitude... Special thanks to my online friends who kept on reading my fanfic even though I suck on it since I'm not really a writer . And I also thank them for letting me use their OCs -^^-

* * *

**Chapter 5: Acceptance**

"Onii-san...?", the girl whispered. The Mist Guardian looked at her and smiled.

"Onii-san?", Tsuna said with a puzzled look.

"So... we meet again...", the Mist Guardian said.

The girl gave him a surprised look and again, she curled down on the ground with her hands on her head... suffering from the pain.

"I...I can't take it...I can't...take...it any...more", the girl suffered more from the headache.

"Yunisu-chan!", Tsuna shouted as he saw the girl in pain.

Then the girl saw different pictures flashing on her eyes... and heard some familiar voices the she didn't hear for a long time.

"_Maman...where are we going?, the little girl said._

"_Just walk ok? We need to hurry!", the woman said angrily._

"_How about onii-san?," the little girl asked again with her soft voice._

"_Don't ask any more questions!", the woman shouted._

"_Hello little girl.", a kind looking man greeted._

"_Um...hello...", the little girl greeted back._

"_Ano...where's my onii-san?", she added._

"_Oh... your brother? He's in the other room, waiting for you.", the man smiled at her._

"_Can...can I see him now?", the girl asked._

"_Well... you have to be a good girl so that you can see him.:, the man answered._

"_Good girl?", the girl tilted her head and blinked her eyes._

"_Yes, yes! The only thing you need to do is eat this cupcake and you'll see him soon," the man smiled again._

_The girl took the cupcake and ate it... then she fell asleep_

"_Where's my sister? Where is she?", the boy shouted inside the prison cell._

"_She's under operation right now.", the woman said with her cold eyes._

"_What? You said it is only me... you said you won't put her in this!", the boy continued on shouting._

"_We don't have a choice! We're running out of children!", the woman was now pissed off._

"_Liar! Liar!" the boy was trying to go out the cell._

"_Don't worry... she'll live if it's successful.", the woman looked away and fixed the glasses she's wearing._

"_What do you mean?", the boy lowered his voice and stopped moving._

_The woman looked at him and then left. The boy stood there and slowly raised his right hand. Then he touched his right-red eye and the symbol on it changed._

_The alarm in the mansion started to ring. Everyone was panicking. People running here, people running there, but no one can escape the wrath of the boy. _

_EVERYONE IN THE MANSION... _

_SEE HELL..._

_The boy was covered with blood. He headed to the room where he could hear the noise of the machines and people shouting on each other from outside. He then kicked the door and the people looked at him and stopped from what they're doing. The boy looked at the center of the room where the sleeping little girl was catching her breathe. One of the people inside asked him why he was there and he grinned at him. The man walked towards him then the symbol on his red right eye changed... _

_AND KILLED EVERYONE INSIDE THE ROOM..._

_The boy walked towards the sleeping girl, who was now looking fine. He smiled at her as he brushed her hair covering her hair._

"_So you manage to survived, huh?" said the boy._

_Then the boy left her and joined the three more children waiting for him. _

_WE WILL MEET AGAIN MY BELOVED SISTER..._

Vongola Decimo, and the remaining members of the family managed to escaped. They were fortunate to have Hibari, who hurried from the Cavallone Mansion, contacted by Katomi and helped them escaped from the Millefiore soldiers. Everyone was in silence and no one dared to speak... even Lambo who was trying to make himself not to say a word. Tsuna looked at Yunisu who was sitting beside him. She was looking outside the window and was staring on space after telling everyone what she saw from the Vongola Mansion. Reborn sighed... now that the truth was revealed before them.

The limousines arrived in front of the Cavallone Mansion where Dino and his subordinates were waiting for them.

"Treat the most injured first!", the bucking horse shouted.

The Cavallone's subordinates took Chrome to a special room to treat her while the others help the wounded members of Vongola. Then the two bosses headed to the bucking horse's office and had a serious talk.

"Arigatou Dino-san", Tsuna said to the bucking horse as he closed the door of the office.

"No worries...", the bucking horse replied as he walked towards his table.

"So what now? I mean, what are you planning to do now?", then the bucking horse sat on his chair.

"I don't know... I don't have any plans with me.", Tsuna sat on the chair in front of the bucking horse's table.

"What happened just now was so fast...", he added.

"Is that so? Then you can stay here for a while.", Dino smiled to Decimo.

"Thanks...", Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, I know it is hard for you but I think you should just accept it.," Dino said with a serious look.

"But, I don't deserve to be a boss. I don't want to be a boss! Who said that I want to be in mafia? I just want to live normally...in peace...", Tsuna looked to the bucking horse who sighed and lean his back onto the chair.

"Well...there's nothing for you to do. The Ninth is dead and you're the only one next in line.", the bucking horse said. And Tsuna was just speechless. Then an infant just kicked the Vongola Boss on the head.

"Ittai!", Tsuna shouted.

"What was that for?", he added while touching his head.

"'Coz you're a DAME.", the infant said.

"It doesn't make sense!", Decimo shouted. The bucking horse laughed at the two.

"You're still worrying about you being a boss? You should be worrying about your situation right now!", Reborn explained to the DAME-boss.

"Yeah Tsuna...Reborn was right.", the bucking horse added.

"But...", Tsuna didn't finished his sentence. He realized that Reborn was right...He should be worrying about how will they survive...not that the Vongola was almost wipe out.

The DAME-boss stood up and walked out the office.

"Reborn... I think we're so harsh to him..." , said the bucking horse.

"Don't worry, I know he'll do something.", the infant smiled giving all his trust to his no-good student.

Tsuna walked in the hallway thinking of what plan he's going to do. He still couldn't accept the fact that he's the boss now. Plus, he was also worried about Yunisu now that they knew that she was one of the experiments of the Estraneo Famiglia... and was his Mist Guardian's sister. He headed to his room provided by Dino so that he can clear his mind for a while and then start to make a plan. But before reaching it, he saw Yunisu on the hallway who was staring outside the windows and was in deep thought.

:"Yunisu-chan!", the boss called out her name but didn't receive a respond. As if she didn't hear anything. The boss walked closer to her.

"Yunisu-chan...:, he said softly.

"Eh? Nani?", the girl snapped back.

:Oh...gomen. It seems like I disturb you from thinking.", the boss apologized knowing that he problem was bigger than him.

"I-it's ok...", the girl said.

"And I'm sorry about the Ninth...your grandpa.", he added

"It is not your fault so...it's ok,", she answered. The boss felt that the girl in front of him was in misery.

"Um...you can cry now if you wanted to..." said the boss. The girl looked at him.

"I know it is hard to accept everything now that you know the truth. Even I can't accept it too but...", he added but didn't finished his sentence.

Then the boss just realized what his tutor and Dino was trying to say to him. That they should just accept it since they couldn't change it anymore. That they should just let it go since it will happen sooner or later and they couldn't avoid it. That they should just worry more about what's happening in right now and forget about the past for a while. Tsuna started to hear a sobbing noise coming from the girl. He looked at her while she's trying to wipe her tears. Then he wrapped his arm around her... hugging her... trying to comfort her.

"Why is this happening Tsuna-kun? Why is the world is so horrible?", the girl cried out but Tsuna remained silent.

"I...I don't...like this...I don't want this life...", she added.

"You know Yunisu-chan... there are events that you just need to accept... even though it is hard there's nothing that we can do. Yeah... sometimes we question ourselves 'why is this happening?' or tell ourselves 'I don't want this life'... well, what you can do is accept the fact and start anew.", the boss said, passing the other boss' words and adding his own to her.

"But... I'm scared...", the girl said trying to stop on crying.

"There's nothing to be scared of... we're here for you... always remember that your life now is different from your life at the school. You have lots of friends now, Yunisu-chan... lots of people to talk to.", the boss said.

And yes... he was right. His guardians were there, his family was there, his tutor was there... and Yunisu and Dino was there that he can talk to and ask for help. So there's nothing for him to be cared of...for them to be scared of...Then he placed his hands to the girl shoulders and move her body inches away. Then he gave her a soft smile. The girl looked at her while wiping her tears.

"Ari...gatou... I feel a bit better now...", the girl tried to smile. Then the boss smiled at her again.

"Um...and...", the boss said shyly while looking away and avoiding an eye contact to the girl.

"And...?", the girl asked. The boss looked at her and his face starting to turn red.

"I don't think if this is the right time but I'll say it anyway...before I lose my chance...", the boss turned redder while the girl tilted her head and was curious to what he was about to say.

"Yunisu-chan...", he gulped and took a deep breath.

"I love you..."

**~to be continued**

* * *

****I might post a character design of my OC Yunisu :]


	7. Chapter 6: Rings and Boxes

Sorry for the late chapter... I was busy with school.. so from now on, it may take a while to update everything =_=... but don't worry, I'll try my best... and gomen for my grammar too

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rings and Boxes**

_I love you..._

The words were overwhelming but she couldn't accept it. She gave him a surprised look as if she saw a ghost. His eyes widened as he saw the girl's reaction... having the feeling of he might get rejected again. The girl stepped backwards making her look like she's scared of something. The boy tried to stop her but no words came out from his mouth as the girl ran away from him. He stood there while watching the girl vanished. Then he sat, placed his hands on his head, feeling down on what just happened.

A week had passed at the Cavallone mansion and there was still no order from the current boss. The guardians continued on their training except for Chrome who was waiting for her injury to heal up. One morning, the Vongola boss went out of his room after he woke up. He was yawning and scratching his head when he heard a guy shouting and was running towards him.

"Tenth! Tenth!," the guy with a suit hurried towards him.

"Yes? What is it?", the young boss asked curiously.

"The boss... wanted... to... see you.", the guy panted as he said his words.

"Dino-san?", the young boss asked.

Tsuna hurried to Dino's office. When he arrived outside the room, he heard Dino who was shouting in anger. It seemed like he was talking to someone. He knocked three times and slowly opened the door as he heard Dino said 'Come in'. He found Romario standing beside his boss while Dino was sitting on his rotatable chair and was facing the opposite direction where Tsuna was standing. Then he signalled his right-hand man to leave. Before Romario went out the room, he bowed down to the two bosses and closed the door. Then Dino slowly rotated his chair and faced Tsuna. He told him to sit on the chair in front of his table then he took a deep breath. Tsuna had a feeling that there might be something bad happened.

"Tsuna...", Dino said with a very serious tone of voice

"Ano... Dino-san...". Tsuna said. The other boss took another deep breath.

"Tsuna, I have a bad news for you.", Dino told Tsuna while arranging the newspapers scattered on his table. Tsuna looked at the papers and watched Dino on what he was doing. Then he closed his hand and tightened his grip, preparing himself on hearing the news.

"What is it?", Tsuna asked.

"We found out that the Western Italy as well as the Northern Italy was already invaded. And some other countries too..." Dino said.

"Other countries? What do you mean?", Tsuna was shocked.

"It seemed like they also attacked the other countries near Italy like France, Switzerlan and Croatia during the day that they attacked you guys...", Dino explained. Then Tsuna looked at the papers in front of Dino which were now arranged. His eyes widened after seeing his mafia's family's name.

"Dino-san... What are those?" Tsuna was staring at the papers. Dino looked at what Tsuna's staring at.

"These are newspapers...Tsuna... your life is in danger.", Dino looked at the other boss.

"Not only you... but as well as the remaining Vongola members.", he added. Tsuna stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Are you serious Dino-san?", Tsuna was shocked and didn't want to accept what he was hearing. Dino just nodded to him then he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Why... why are they hunting us?", Tsuna asked as he slowly faced the bucking horse.

"I don't know. They didn't say it in the newspapers. " Dino said while he shook his head three times.

"But I have a feeling that it's about the rings." He added.

"Rings? You mean this Vongola rings?" Tsuna stood up straight.

"Yes... During the investigation, the Millefiore soldiers are not only using weird looking guns but also using these unique weapons.", said Dino. Tsuna sat on the chair where he was sitting before and clamed himself.

"Please explain more...", Tsuna said and was starting to sound like a real boss.

"Ok. Like what I said, they're using these unique weapons. These weapons are rings and boxes. This ring looked normal but what its use is to take the flame out of your body and insert it on the box. If the flame is enough, then the box will open where the real weapon is." Dino stopped waiting for Tsuna to ask him... thinking that he might be a bit confused.

"Flame... you mean like the flame during my dying will form?, Tsuna asked.

"Yes. Everyone have it but not all can use it. What I mean is, you should have a resolution so that you can use your flame." Dino said.

"Resolution... Now I can understand it a bit.. Then what is the connection of our Vongola rings here?", Tsuna asked again.

"Well... the Vongola rings hold a special attribute where you can't find from other mafia family's ring. But don't ask me what it is since you guys who hold the rings are the only ones who can discover this special attribute. So I theorized that it has something to do with the Vongola Rings." Dino tried to clear everything.

"Ah... Souka~. Ettiu... how about these boxes, do you know where we can get them?" Tsuna asked.

"Sorry, but it seems like these weapons were invented by the enemy. The only thing that we can do is to make our own.", Dino answered.

"How do we do that?" Tsuna asked again.

"Take the box from the enemy." Dino said without thinking twice.

"Take the box... you mean we must take a box from the enemy?", Tsuna questioned the other boss.

"Yes. We must take a box from an enemy and studied about it. Then from there, we can start from scratch." Dino smiled at Tsuna telling him that he should trust him.

"Then I... no... we will help." Tsuna said and was serious.

"No. You will not. Remember Tsuna, you guys must hide since all of you are being hunted by the Millefiore Famiglia." Dino gave him his answer.

Tsuna didn't respond and was thinking. The office was filled with silence since the bucking horse didn't say a thing and was waiting for the current Vongola Boss' to say something. Then Tsuna looked at the bronco and was ready to talk.

"Dino-san, I've decided already..." Tsuna said. Dino just faced him and readied his ears to hear the Vongola Boss' decision.

After the serious talk, Tsuna bowed donw to the boss of the mansion and slowly closed the door. He then started to look for his friend Gokudera when an infant suddenly kicked him on his head.

"Itte!" Tsuna shouted.

"Reborn! Will please stop doing that?", he added. Reborn was just looking at him with his happy face.

"When did you learn on ordering me around?", the infant told him.

"Reborn... I'm serious..." Tsuna gave him a serious boss-like look. Reborn smiled as he could see that his student was now ready to make his 'Tenth Vongola Boss' title to become official.

"So, are you really sure with your decision?" Reborn asked.

"Yes~ Ah, wait... Were you listening to us?", he questioned his tutor.

"You are now officially the Tenth Boss of Vongola, I'm happy for you, Tsuna.", Reborn teased his student and smiled.

(He was definitely listening to us)" Oi oi! Who told you that I'm officially the tenth boss? I never approve of it! And I don't want it!", he shouted.

"Don't want it... But he sounded like a boss back there..." Reborn murmured and continued on teasing his student.

"Will you please stop it already!", the young boss shouted again after hearing his tutor who was somewhat murmuring. Suddenly they saw Gokudera walking on towards them. Then he approached them as he saw them walking.

"Ohayou gozaimashita, Juudaime, Reborn-san!", Gokudera bowed down as he greeted his boss, his usual routine every morning.

"Ohayou...Gokudera-kun.", his boss greeted back. And Reborn just gave him his 'Ciaossu' and smiled.

"Um... ano.. Gokudera-kun... can I ask you a favor?." His boss added. Gokudera stood up straight, his eyes shone and were filled of joy and excitement since this was his boss asking him a favor.

"Hai, Juudaime! Whatever it is I will accept it.", Gokudera's very straightforward answer.

"Well then, can you gather up all of my guardians and my sister to the meeting hall before lunch? Like 10 am? There is something I need to tell everyone." Tsuna said without 'ums and erms'.

"Hai, Juudaime!," Gokudera bowed down again and dashed on the hallway starting to look for the other guardians. (And his Boss' sister)

"And Reborn... I'll just look for Yunisu-chan so if..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"I understand. You wanted to talk to your girlfriend privately.", Reborn smirked as he teased his student.

"Shut up! She is not my girlfriend! And will you please stop teasing me so early in the morning!", then the boss left Reborn standing on the hallway. Then the infant smile and said to himself...

"Doesn't want to be a boss... now that he is acting like one..."

Meanwhile...

Yunisu was inside her room. She rarely went out there for the last five days after arriving at the Cavallone Mansion. She was always in deep thought. Thinking and trying to accept everything had happened to her life... her grandpa's death and knowing her true identity. Sometimes, Katomi would visit her in her room and tried to make a conversation but they always ended up in an awkward situation. And every day, Tsuna would bring her food for breakfast, lunch and dinner and left them outside her room but most of the time she didn't eat them unless she feels like eating or was hungry. She always stared outside the window of her room where she can see the town near the mansion. She watched the people there who look like ants walking around the place. If she felt bored about it, she would read the books she grabbed from the mansion's library.

Suddenly, while Yunisu was sitting on her bed and was reading a book, a knocked was heard from the door. She just looked at the door waiting for another knock but she heard nothing. The girl stood up and dropped her book on the bed.

"Who is it?", she asked then waited for an answer. However, there was no one answering as well.

Out of curiosity, she slowly opened the door to check if anyone was there outside the room or if there was only someone playing a prank to her. She opened the door widely and found an unexpected person. It was Chrome standing in front of her. Her right arm was cover with bandage because of the injury she got from the raid of the Millefiore Famiglia on the Vongola Mansion. Her lonely looking eyes were staring at Yunisu that made her felt uncomfortable.

"Um...Chrome-san... Can I help you?", Yunisu asked. But Chrome didn't answer her. Then Yunisu felt something was not right and started on stepping backwards.

"You are not Chrome... show yourself...,: Yunisu said as she bumped on the table behind her after stepping backwards. Then the place was filled with mist.

"Kufufufu~ You are sharp... as I expected." a man's voice was heard out of nowhere.

"What do you want, Onii-san...?"

**~ to be continued**

* * *

if you want to see my OC Yunisu... go here... but her age here is not 17 but around 23-24 years old... with TYL Tsuna

copy the link and remove (=)

**http:/=unizeh.=deviantart=.com=/#/=d4z8k2j**


	8. Chapter 7: The Plan

Sorry for the long wait... and please forgive my grammar

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Plan**

"What do you want onii-san...?", the girl said.

Then the mist around the place faded away. A man's body was revealed in front of her who was standing by the door. The guy smiled very softly.

"What are you doing here?" And what happened to Chrome-san?"the girl asked.

"Don't worry about Chrome, she's fine. And I'm here to give you a visit, my sister.", the gut smiled again.

"Go away... I don't want to see you... so just leave.", the girl said as she was trying to calm herself.. However, the guy slowly walked towards her.

"I said leave!", she shouted and used her powers to make the small objects around her float.

She threw them towards her brother but they only passed through his body since he was using illusions from the very start. Without the girl noticing, the guy managed to get behind her. He grabbed her left hand and placed it at her back (like what Reborn was doing to Tsuna) and covered her eyes with his other hand.

"Let go of me!", the girl struggled.

"Listen to me first... Miako.", the guy said softly.

"Don't call me that! I am not HER anymore!", the girl shouted.

"Miako, calm yourself, please...", the guy pleaded.

"Shut up! Just let me go!", the girl shouted again while trying to get away from her brother.

"Listen to me Miako,... listen to me. I am sorry ok? I'm sorry for abandoning you... for leaving and breaking my promise to you. I won't do it again.", he said trying to calm his sister.

"I won't do it? You're not even here... you're just using your illusion just to be here! And you're saying you won't do it?", the girl elbowed her brother and managed to get out. She faced him with her eyes teary.

"Well don't worry! 'Coz I won't forgive you for everything you did!", the girl said and was about to leave. But her brother grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me!", she remove her hand from her brother.

"I hate you...: she whispered as she made her brother taste a bit of her powers.

She pushed hard and made her brother slammed on the wall. Before he fell on his knees, the girl kicked him on his abdomen. He then curled on the ground from the pain he receive while the watched him with her cold eyes. He tried to smile after spiiting some blood on the floor.

"Are... are you... happy...now? Or ... it is not... yet enough?" he coughed.

"Why... why won't you fight back?", the girl looked at him.

"'Coz i don't want to fight my sister...", Mukuro said while trying to get up.

The girl raised her right hand and was going to slap him when someone stopped herto what she's going to do. She looked back to see that 'someone' who was trying to stopped her. Then she found a guy with flames on his forehead and gloves on his hands grabbing her hand.

"That's enough... that's my guardian you're hurting their...", a serious deep tone was heard.

The girl struggled in removing her hand from him but his grip was so tight that she couldn't free herself. The injured guardian coughed again and blood came out from his body.

"This girl... have reached the limit...", the guardian said while coughing. The two looked at him as he tried to smile again to the girl.

"II'll see you next time... Miako...Tsunayoshi Sawada, please take care of her", then the roome was filled with mist.

The body of the guy turned into a girl with an eye patch on her right eye. Tsuna helped the eye-patched girl to stand up after she opened her eyes. Yunisu was sneaking behind them, trying to get out of the room but Tsuna noticed her.

"You're not going anywhere, Yunisu-chan... we have a meeting today and your presence is a must.", the young boss said as his voice changed and flames flickered away.

On the meeting hall...

There was a long table on the middle with ten seats on each side (left and right side) and one seat on the remaining sides. Gokudera was sitting on the right side of the boss' seat and beside him was Yamamoto. In front of Yamamoto was Ryohei where Lambo sat on his left side and Reborn on his right side (which is also the left side of the boss' seat). On Lambo's right side was Katomi and behind her stood Hibari and was leaning on the wall. Lambo was eating his candy he got from his pocket while Ryohei was doing boxing on the air. Katomi's reading a book while Hibari remained silent.

"Gokudera? Where's Tsuna? I thought we're going to have a meeting today?" a black short hair guy said with a smile on his face.

"Can't you just wait, baseball nuts?", the bomber shouted.

"Maa maa... I'm just asking. You don't need to shout.", said Yamamoto.

"Shut up!", the bomber shouted again.

The door of the room suddenly opened and found their boss with the missing mist guardian (that Gokudera can't find) and a frustrated looking girl. Tsuna headed to the boss' seat while Yunisu sat beside Yamamoto and crossed her hands and legs while Chrome sat beside her. Everyone, except Hibari, felt awkward and thinking something might have happened in which it was better not to ask. Tsuna took a deep breath while standing in front of everyone, giving then a signal that he's going to start talking and they should listen to what he was going to say. Everyone focused their ears to the boss who looked serious, even Reborn who was not in the teasing mode. Tsuna started to talk about their situation... that every Vongola member were being hunted... that they need to be careful from now on or else they would be killed. Then he said about the rings and box weapons... that the enemy family invented these unique weapons that helped them to invade some of the big places of Italy and even a whole country. Tsuna stopped and looked at everyone who was shocked to what he said. No one dared to talk or even ask some questions. Then the young boss continued.

"We're going back to Japan.", the boss said. Then everyone's attention was caught.

"Tonight at midnight... we will make our move.", and the meeting ended.

Cavallone Mansion – 10:58 pm

Tsuna was packing all his things, preparing himself for the flight. While putting all his stuffs on his bag, he heard three knocks on the door of his room. He walked towards the door and opened it. The Cavallone Family's boss was there standing in front of him with a serious look on his face.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Ano... Tsuna... we have a problem.", Dino said.

"Um... What is it?", Tsuna started to get nervous.

"The Millefiore soldiers are having checkpoints to the whole country...", Dino said who seemed like a bit annoyed.

"What? Then what should we do?", the young boss was panicking inside. Then suddenly a little guy kicked the young boss on his head.

"REBORN!", the two bosses shouted at the same time.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. DAME DAME-Tsuna... Why don't you ask for your Mist Guardian's illusion?", Reborn said as he interrupted the serious conversation.

"Mist Guardian? Well that's a good idea. We can use her power to make us look like civilians.", Dino said.

"You mean Chrome?", Tsuna said while sitting up after he fell on the ground because of Reborn's flying kick.

"I don't think we can use her power right now...", the young boss told Reborn as he stood up from the floor.

"Tell me Tsuna, something had happened this morning... right?", Reborn questioned his student.

"Well...", Tsuna was about to explain things when a girl suddenly stopped him from talking.

"I'll do it.", a girl's voice was heard somewhere the place. The three looked on their right side and found Yunisu walking towards them and they were filled of confusion to what she was saying.

"I mean... I can teleport everyone on the airport.", the girl added.

"You can do that?". the bucking horse asked and was still confused.

"Yes...It was part of the given ability to me during the experiment.", she paused.

"But about the teleporting thing, I can only do that if I have the picture of the place...", Yunisu said without hesitating.

"Well... I don't have the picture of the place but I have the picture of the jet plane.", the bucking horse said.

"I think that will do.", said the girl.

"Are you really sure about this, Yunisu? It will drain so much energy from you?", the infant warned the girl but she just nodded and felt guilty about what happened this morning.

Then the three agreed to her plan. They gathered all the guardians, as well as Katomi and Romario who was responsible on piloting the private jet plane.

Cavallone Mansion – 11:25pm

All the members of Vongola plus some Dino and some of his subordinates were gathered on the front hall, except Hibari who was standing far away from the group. Tsuna was in front of them with Dino, Reborn and Yunisu who was standing beside him.

"Ok... now that everyone is here, Yunisu-chan will use her powers to teleport us all to the airport.", the young boss told his guardians.

Then everyone looked at each other, except Gokudera who's eyes were focused to Yunisu, whispering 'What's going on?'. After Tsuna heard them, he explained that the Millefiore soldiers were having checkpoints throughout the country. Suddenly, the bomber snapped and returned to himself.

"Teleport? Wait...what? Don't tell me... you're an UMA!" Gokudera was shocked and was amazed.

"UMA? Um...What are you talking about?" Yunisu asked Gokudera but he didn't answer her and was just looking at her... starting to scan her... planning on observing her.

He was excited to study about Yunisu who he thought was an UMA. Yunisu started to creep out and walked slowly behind Tsuna. The young boss face palmed and asked his storm guardian to drop the UMA topic and stop the UMA observation.

"So, is everyone ready?", the young boss asked the other members of Vongola who gave him a nod as a response.

Then he looked to the girl hiding behind him whose eyes were filled with determination.

"Then let's go."

Everyone who will be coming to the airport gathered around and held on to each other. They make sure that everyone was connected to Yunisu who was responsible in taking them to their destination. Even Hibari who hates crowd was forced to do it. After ten seconds, everyone in the hall vanished.

Cavallone Private Jet plane – 11:50pm

The Vongola family reached the place. They slowly opened their eyes and found themselves standing in front of the jet plane. Some of them were astonished to what happened and some of them just don't care. Romario, who also come with them and the pilot, leaded them to the plane. The young boss let his guardians to go inside the plane first. While watching them entering the plane, he heard a sound that it seemed like an object fell on the ground. And he found the girl, who teleported them, on the floor and unconscious.

"So she reached her limit...", Reborn said in a low volume.

And young boss carried her after everyone entered the plane. They leave Italy in approximately 12:30 am.

Millefiore Mansion

"Byakuran-sama, Byakuran-sama...", a woman with a pink hair knocked on the white door, calling out her master.

"Please come in.", a voice of a guy was heard from the room.

The woman entered the room and saw her boss sitting on the sofa in which was facing the big window, where you can see the dark city lightened by the moon and lights coming from the windows of the other buildings. The guy had a white hair and was eating marsc

"We have a report to you Byakuran-sama. The Vongola Family had left Italy", said the woman.

"Hmmmmm...", he took a marshmallow on the table in front of him and played with it.

"Let them be. I have something under my sleeve.", he ate the marshmallow and smiled.

**~to be continued**

* * *

****If you want to see my OC, here's the link... just remove the (=)

http:/=unizeh.=deviantart.=com/=gallery/#/=d50b3km


	9. Chapter 8: A moment of peace

yay! school is almost finish... i can continue writing this story... sorry for the long wait and wrong grammar...

* * *

**Chapter 8: A moment of peace (Part 1: The experiments)**

It was sunny morning and you can hear the sizzling sound of the egg being cooked on the pan in one of the houses in Namimori, Japan. In one of the room of that house, a girl was sleeping peacefully when the smell of a delicious breakfast woke her up. Her five days of sleep ended as she sat up on the bed while rubbing her closed eyes.

"Where am... I?", she said with a very sleepy voice.

She got up from the bed. As she stood on the floor, she lost her balance and fell on the ground. She was still dizzy. Suddenly, a "bumping" sound was heard from outside. It seemed like someone was hurrying to go up on the stairs. The girl stood up again and was shocked when someone suddenly opened the door.

"Yunisu-chan! You're awake!", a guy with a spiky brown hair felt relief. He girl just stared at him and looked confused.

"Mmmmm...", Reborn stared at the girl.

"Um...ano... Who are you...?", the girl asked.

Tsuna was shocked and looked at Reborn who was just staring at the girl and was in deep thought.

"I think she's having a temporary memory loss...", Reborn said.

"Temporary memory loss? Is it because she overused her powers?", the guy asked the infant.

"I'm not sure... but that may be a reason or she might hit her head when she passed out at the airport.", the infant explained.

"Yunisu-chan, you can call me Reborn.", the infant smiled.

"Reborn...san?", the girl was still confused.

"Yes... and you can call this DAME-student of mine Tsu-kun since he's your boyfriend.", he said without stopping.

"Oi Reborn! Don't tell lies to her!", the guy shouted at his tutor with his red face.

"Let's go Yunisu-chan... I think you're hungry.", the infant smiled again and left the room with the girl.

"He's ignoring me again...", the guy followed.

The three headed to the kitchen where they found a girl, who looked a bit older to the guy, cooking breakfast. On the dining area was another girl who was eating her food and looked younger than the guy. The girl who was cooking stopped on what she was doing and looked at the three. Her eyes widened, left the pan on the stove and rushed on giving the girl a big hug.

"Yunisu-chan, I'm so glad you're already awake... You made me worry so much.", the older girl said while hugging Yunisu.

"Um.. ano.. onee-san?", the girl said softly.

"Yes? What is it?", the older girl replied but Yunisu just stared at her.

"Onee-san... ano... Reborn said that she's suffering to a temporary memory loss...", Tsuna explained.

"Oh.. is it?", the older girl looked at Yunisu who's still staring at her.

"Ne Yunisu-chan, why don't you eat breakfast first?", Katomi asked.

Yunisu nodded and smiled. Then Katomi guide her to the dining area where Nanami was eating. Yunisu sat beside her and then Nanami started to scan her. Yunisu looked to Nanami who was observing and tilted her head.

"So... You're Tsuna-onii's girlfriend huh?", Nanami said.

"Girlfriend? I don't know what 're talking about...", Yunisu replied softly.

"So she doesn't believe Reborn after all...", Tsuna said to himself.

Nanami finished her breakfast and stood up.

"Oh well... I hope you'll regain your memories soon.", she smiled.

"Ne onee-san, I'm leaving... Ittekimasu!", Nanami said.

"Oi oi oi! Where are you going? It's weekend today.", Tsuna stopped her.

"Yeah it's weekend... which means I'm hanging out with my friends! So bye!", Nanami dashed out of the house and left.

Tsuna just sighed and start eating breakfast. After some time, Katomi joined them and tell stories to Yunisu about Japan. And she started to be amaze in the country.

"Tsu-kun, Why don't you take Yunisu around Namimori... you know, like a date?", Katomi blurted out. Then the younger brother spitted the coffee that he was drinking.

"A...A...A DATE?!", he shouted.

"I think that's a good idea. She might remember things while you two are having fun.", Reborn agreed to Katomi.

"But...", Tsuna was thinking of what he's going to say next.

"Fun? Mmmmm... Well... I feel like I want to have some fun, I don't know why.", Yunisu said shyly.

As she said her words, the young boss couldn't do anything but to take her on a date. Katomi lend her small clothes to Yunisu and braided her long black hair. Tsuna blushed after seeing the girl who looked different. And then they said their goodbye.

The two reached the Namimori shopping center. They walked around the shops as Yunisu's eyes sparkled seeing all the cute stuffs around her. Tsuna looked at her and smiled thinking that even she's an experiment, she's still a human. The two continued on checking the shops when they saw Yamamoto standing alone in the center of the crowd. Tsuna was about to call him out when he saw Nanami tapped his rain guardian on his back and hugged him. Tsuna's jaws dropped while Yunisu was confusedly looking at his face.

"Tsu-kun? Daijoubou?", she asked.

"Ettou... daijoubou desu..", he replied.

"Ano... then... can we go now...", the girl asked shyly.

"Hai hai!", he smiled.

And they continued their date...

Mean while...

Cavallone Mansion – Italy

Romario was inside this room where heavy machines and equipments were everywhere. People were busy studying and observing this fancy looking box that they got from the enemy. Suddenly, their boss entered the room and checked what they were doing.

"So, how's it going?", Dino asked his right-hand man.

"Everything is working well, boss. And We are nearly there.", Romario replied.

"That's good to hear. When you're finished, just inform me so that we can send a blue print to my little bro.", Dino said heading to the door.

"Yes, boss", Romario said.

Millefiore – Mansion

Inside a dark room, in the depths of the mansion, a very famous scientist was busy doing his experiments. Boxes with different colors were scattered inside the room. Rings with different sizes and shape were everywhere. But the most eye-catching part of the room was the capsules attached in the wall in one side of the dark area. There were six capsules... and inside them there were human beings sleeping and breathing by the use of the oxygen mask covering their nose and mouth. There was a white box fastened to their right chest that was connected to every nerve of their body. The scientist continued on typing on his computer. He was busy studying about these humans he got. Type here and type there... the only noise that you can hear in the room was the keys being pressed on the keyboard. The information typed on the computer was reflected to his glasses as he stared on the huge computer monitors. He suddenly pressed the button "Enter" and a white long bar appeared on the screen. The bar was slowly filled with a green color, while beside of the bar was a number continued on increasing and in percentage form. A huge written word "Loading" kept on flashing on the screen and disappeared when the green color filled the entire bar. The scientist grinned after seeing the word "Success" faded in on the screen in front of him. He stood up from his computer chair and walked towards the capsules. Then he started to talk to the humans inside the capsules even if he knew that they can not hear him.

"Mmmm... not as good as before, but I'm sure you'll manage to give them a good fight.", the scientist said.

"I wonder if my other experiments were still alive... That Rokudo siblings...my greatest creation...", he smiled as he added.

**~to be continued**

* * *

see you next update...


End file.
